Kibbutz Number One
|location = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, BOABO |fail = Wasted Busted Mori dies |reward = $500 |unlocks = This Ain't Checkers |unlockedby = Practice Swing |todo = Get to the docks. Get down to the docks. Take out all of Mori's rivals. Get to the jetty. Chase after the boats and destroy them. Take Mori to the docks.}} '''Kibbutz Number One is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given to the protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Mori Kibbutz. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the docks *Get down to the docks *Take out all of Mori's rivals *Get to the jetty *Chase after the boats and destroy them *Take Mori to the docks '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 5:00. Take less than 50% damage. Have less than 60% boat damage. Achieve a top boat speed of 70mph (First person view helps achieve this). Kill 10 enemies via headshots. Have 70% accuracy. Eliminate the guy with the rocket launcher before a rocket is fired. Walkthrough Tony calls Luis to let him know that someone whom Tony owes money needs some help (Mori Kibbutz, Brucie's big brother). Mori and Luis talk about the situation while the two travel to the docks. Once there, they meet some drug dealers that Mori had ripped off in the past, and so refused to do business with him anymore. Mori tries to force them to hand over the goods, which prompts them to become hostile and start the ambush. Luis and Mori manage to kill them and board a speedboat, in which they chase down the fleeing gangsters. Mori shoots at the boats and tells Luis to throw sticky bombs onto each of the three boats and detonate them. After all three boats are destroyed, Luis drops Mori off at the shore and the mission concludes. Obtaining Mori's red Buffalo There's two ways to obtain Mori's unique red Buffalo during this mission. *The player can take it to the parking space in Niko's South Bohan safehouse and kill Mori, this will cause to fail the mission but the car can be saved in the lot. *Another method without failing the mission is to reach the destination in the map, let Mori get off and then the player can take the vehicle to the South Bohan safehouse and proceed with the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia *During the gunfight, the enemy with the rocket launcher will not aim at Mori or Luis, rather a range in front of them. Thus, it is impossible to be killed by him unless the player intentionally runs into the impact area. *Mori will not move from his initial firing position until the enemy with the rocket launcher is killed. *Mori is useless in the gunfight; he will only shoot directly in front of him, even if there are no enemies except for the one with the rocket launcher. He also has an extremely high amount of health, and cannot be knocked back by explosives. Navigation }}pl:Kibbutz Number One ru:Kibbutz Number One Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions